pluriversofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Niño loco alemán
«Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalssssssssssssssssss! Ratsen Heinekken heil johrgen bruchen trebuchet putin kaiseeeeen» ~ Niño loco alemán y su opinión sobre la ira. «Hour housa hose for raicher, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, kitisikaaaa aa a aaaaaa a» ~ Niño loco alemán tras perder el tetris «Aaaaaaargh Linux ist ein Wunder! Hasefroch shiiiit, aaaaa!» ~ Niño loco alemán y sus opiniones respecto a Hasefroch. «¡¡Heil Hitler!!» ~ Niño loco alemán al masturbarse. «No! the spof damn no wa wa wa wa niagg niagg de spot of potaaaaa!!» ~ Niño loco alemán al ver muerto a Michael Jackson. «Aahgs kahki steingel pringles Stingles Ingles fahcheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!!!!!!!!!!» ~ Niño loco alemán sobre ti. «Ich liebe meine Quarter Pounder mit Käse NOW!» ~ Niño loco alemán pidiendo un cuarto de libra con queso. Nombre con el que se ha bautizado (erróneamente y para el que no lo sepa, su nombre es Leopold Slikk, tipico nombre de g*%@$@**%$) al protagonista de un vídeo que circula por la red, en el que un adolescente se toma muy en serio sus problemas con la informática. Recientemente, un equipo del Laboratorio de Investigación Antropológica de la Cátedra de Parapsicología Vegetal de la Universidad de Freiburg ha analizado el vídeo con detalle, y ha concluido que, pese al rumor general, sus rasgos y dicción lo identifican indudablemente como un habitante de las Islas Tokelau, con conocimientos poco más que rudimentarios de la lengua alemana. Mitología Aparte de esta acepción, cuya relevancia puede estar sometida a los dictámenes de las fugaces modas del ciberespacio, el Niño Loco Alemán es también una antigua semideidad de la mitología tetona teutona, al parecer surgida durante la Era Precámbrica, fruto de la anastomosis entre una hija fúngica de origen ultracósmico y unImportriesenplastikgartenzwerg. Su culto se mantiene aún en algunas remotas zonas boscosas de la Selva Negra, donde es capaz de reencarnarse en forma humana, con el fin de guiar a sus seguidores para que le rindan culto adecuadamente y así llegar a Dominar el Mundo. Aunque no está probado, se le ha relacionado vagamente con elDoctor ShisMayFren Ansar, enemigo encarnizado de Lord Jaguar, mientras que algunos textos prohibidos insinúan en voz baja que su maligno espíritu es en realidad quien controla El Cigüeñal del Mal. Se rumorea que Jürgen Hummes "El Chamán de Wiehre" (quien aseguró no haber tomado drogas la primera vez que conectó con los espíritus) ha mantenido contactos recientes con esta divinidad arcana. Recientes estudios han confirmado que es hermano por parte de madre del niñato del metro de Valencia. Existen muchísimas falacias argumentativas acerca del alumbramiento de este ser... Sin embargo, no se soslayan ni mucho menos descartan las especulaciones racionales acerca de lo mencionado, que a pesar de todo, resulta una incógnita, y para muchos geeks, un tesoro oculto y escondido. Se especula que es hijo de un microondas que, por medio de la electricidad, que actuó como esperma en el momento de la penetración, se produjo el entrometimiento o introducción del enchufe del microondas en el conectador, naciendo así este subnormal. La carencia de argumentos para legitimizar y validar la presencia en cuanto a la labor de óvulo es tajantemente desconocida... Sin embargo, se le culpa a Asunción-Paraguay... ¿Por qué? Ni p&*# idea. Se dice que el Niño Loco Alemán fue una simple rata de laboratorio, donde se dio lugar a su nacimiento, y, lógicamente experimento, en la axila izquiera de la Monalisa. Ulteriormente, y según versiones de indígenas guaraníes, un vello axilar cayó accidentalmente, o mejor dicho, causalmente, en un tarrón de azúcar con mucha esencia davinchiniana y olor a caca. La tecnología en sí, perteneciente a los Illuminati, fue el fehaciente protagonista del nacimiento del alemán, porque por medio de la tecnología, como lo he dicho, se culminó con la apertura del uso de la famosa Máquina del Tiempo, manejada por un mono con gillette; junto con el dueño del Gillette; que se apellida Gillette. Retrocedieron 999.999.999... elevado a la raíz de 999... asdfgasdfgasdfg... para robar el vello axilar con mucha esencia davinchiana, lleno de azúcar y experimentar con él. Al cabo de mucho tiempo, tras un arduo trabajo, llegaron a crear un gen hídrido-sangüíneo alienígena-reptiliano para posteriormente llegar a tener ese óvulo tan añorado. A priori, Napoleón Bonaparte tenía que dar el sí al auspicio, pero... primeramente tenía que olerse el ombligo porque le gustaba mucho ese hedor hediondo, a raíz de sostener un henodismo y fetichismo sexual tan anómalo y... Muy heniondo por cierto realmente. Ya culminado todo, y y miles de segundos después, los grandes eruditos de la Medicina, Ciencia y Genética se dieron cuenta de que faltaba algo; algo que dé ese toque llamativo y superficial; y ese toque llamativo y superficial era el me pica el culo dicho por Cleopatra, me masturbo mirando la Luna, de Bill Clinton, y... me rasco el culo con un cutter, de Chuck Norris. Inexplicablemente llegaroin a poseer lo faltante, entonces se llevó a cabo el nacimiento de óvulo. Indefectiblemente volvieron a usar la Máquina del Tiempo, y retrocedieron aún más rápido que el primer viaje, pero... hubo un pequeño desperfecto en la misma. Causalmente hubo un encuentro con los Annunakis, y éstos se encargaron de enseñar cómo pasar de A a C sin pasar por B: Teletransportación. Sin ningún estropicio e impedimento presente, llegaron a Asgar, y se encontraron con Odín. Él poseía el microondas, y por lo visto... no se tornaba viable la adquisición de la misma. Entonces, ulterior de la petición, Odín propuso algo: Si quieren el microondas... tendrán que intentar que un Nokia 1100 me esté dando por el orto y que una vela aromatizante me esté chupando el pene coexistentemente. Radicalmente aparece un hombre de gentilicio paraguayo, y éste se llama El Borracho de la Arbolada. El mencionado sólo dio el uso de su dialéctica, atreviéndose a dilucidar energúmenamente la retórica persuasiva del Nokia 1100 y de la vela aromatizante, llegando así a persuadir a éstos y ceder a la propuesta de Odín, para así, ya hecha y finalizada la promesa, entregar el mocroondas. Nuevamente ejecutaron la labol de la Teletransportación; teletransportándose a Ciudad del Este-Paraguay, donde prepondera plausiblemente el Contrabando, Narcotráfico y la electrónica en sí. Llegaron a las 08:00 PM, y se encontraron con el Niño Loco Alemán comprando más ordenadores para luego romperlos después. Sin embargo, era un farsante. Nadie sabe hasta ahora por qué se teletransportaron a Ciudad del Este. Usando el Radar de Bill Gates Corporation, que por cierto, fue un plagio, porque de semejanza invención científica es propia de Chuck Norris, llegaron a ubicar exactamente el conectador que iba a actuar en el momento de la penetración. Ya concluido el viaje, se prosiguió a introducir el enchufe de el microondas, ya colocado el óvulo dentro del mismo, y así, ulteriormente, se perpetuó a la conexión, o sea penetración. Deliberadamente se da el proceso de electro-semen-óvulo-nacimiento o alumbramiento de este subnormal, siedo distribuido equitativamente el óvulo dentro del microondas y en el conectador. Llega el momento más esperado para la raza humana, ya concluido todo ese arduo trabajo, nace así el Niño Loco Alemán, en forma prematura. De ahí que se manifiesta y ratifica el argumento de que es un subnormal y deficiente mental, agravándose su locura cada período solar, que equivale en el caso de éste... cada una hora. Sus penas El motivo de su comportamiento puede estar causado por distintos motivos: * Unreal Tournament * No pudo bailar la macarena porque estaba jalándosela deleitándose con fotos de Brad Pitt. * Su eMule tiene la venda. * Que le hayan baneado de redtube por meter sexo de conejos. * Que su vídeo porno con su hermano, que subió a redtube no haya tenido éxito. * Que Obama sea presidente y sea negro * La muerte de Pinochet * Morir virgen * Que sus padres prefieran a su hermano antes que a él. * Que el Loco Calato lo haya perseguido dos veces, y que en las dos veces lo haya atrapado. * Que Jeff Hardy se haya ido de la WWE. * Que en el World of Warcraft le hayan hecho ser orco en vez de elfo. * Que su kit de magia sea un kit de consoladores. * No encontrar sus mensajes en Club Nintendo. * Que Wii no se llame Revolution (como iba a ser al principio. * Que Bush ya no sea presidente de Estados Unidos. * Que la PS3 se haya retrasado en Europa. * Que Mi prima se la haya mordido al chupársela. * El botón de 'escape'. * Que el "Hombre Helicoptero" solo haya querido sacar un solo vídeo suyo. * Que Obama no sea alemán, español!!!!!!!(Primo lejano del churrero de la esquina). * Problemas psicológicos/psiquíatricos. * No lograrse pasar el primer nivel de Super Mario Bros. * Que su mamá se desnude en Internet. * Cuelgue del Photoshop mientras se la estaba retocando. * Que se lo calcen con 5 billones de Naves de Batalla en Ogame... (y los recicladores ya vayan en camino). * Que no lo inviten sus amigos a las fiestas. * No poder ver sus notas. * Que Mai Shiranui prefiera tirarse a niños que no sean él. * No lograr ver la cara de Kakashi Sensei * El bajo rendimiento del Real Mandril. * El bajo rendimiento del Farsa. * Que Catalonia sea tan guay. * Que Oleguer sea titular y la FIFA no le haya prohibido jugar. * Cuelgue de Hasefroch (suponemos que se pone así porque solo ocurre en uno de cada mil millones de sistemas). * Ser el descendiente directo de Hitler. * Haberle dado demasiado el sol en toda la p&*# cabeza mientras estaba con sus padres de vacaciones en Mallorca. * Otros motivos censurados por la Asociación de Protección de Menores de San Marino. * No ser premium account, haber palmado, haber perdido 2 niveles, que el update tarde mucho. Todo esto en el archi-(des)conocido Tibia. * Que la pija borracha de Cuatro con líquido seminal en el pelo le haya quitado el primer puesto en los videos deYoutube. * Tener almorranas. * Que eliminasen a Alemania del mundial celebrado en idem. (Putam%%$%en Achtung). * Que Aspaña ganase a Alemania en el Europeo celebrado en Ho%*%@-Suicida. * Que no le hayan elegido como cantante de una banda de Metalcore * No lograr pasar de curso por haber sacado malas notas. * Ser alemán y no saber hablar alemán. * Que los Ultras y los Juls rivalizen por pendejadas en el futbol. * Que le haya aparecido el Pantallazo Azul de la Muerte (a diario, supongo). * No poder escuchar a Rammstein. * No poder extender la anarquía. * No haber controlado aún el mundo. * No poder prostituirse por ser menor. * Que Bill Gates lo haya estafado con su sistema operativo Windows Vista. * Que su hermano sea el niñato del metro de Valencia. * No lograr pasarse la canción Through the fire and flames en Guitar Hero 3. * El relleno de Naruto. * Ser gafapasta. * No poder acceder gratuitamente a pornografía infantil. * Ser gay y no salir del armario. * Estrenar ordenador nuevo y romperlo. * No lograr pasarse el Final Fantasy X ni tampoco el Final Fantasy X-2. * Suspender informática. * El Hentai que no es yaoi. * Perder todo su progreso en el GTA San Andreas por no guardar la misión en la que estaba. * Los servidores del World of Warcraft no funcionan. * No poder conquistar Undercity en el World of Warcraft. * Ser campeado por un undead rogue en el World of Warcraft. * Los precios de la vivienda en Aspaña. * Su m%%$%a de trabajo en el Lidl. * Que lo hayan masacrado en el Dota. * Que no pueda llegar al nivel 30 del Tetris. * La corrupción de Cuba. * El suicido de Chris Benoit * Su cuenta premium de SeXUploAd fue hackeada. * Que lo hayan metido a la carcel por matar al Noentiendo 64 kid * Que haya quedado herido gravemente por culpa del Noentiendo 64 kid * Descubrió que ya no son sólo 150 pokemones. * No poder capturar a pikachu en pokemon * Que Sasuke sea gay. * No poder trabajar en la ampliacion del canal con su amiguito Moncho * Que le destruyan la maravilla grado 99 con 9 trillones de cada tropa (incluyendo catapultas) en Travian * Que los administradores del Travian le borren las 7 trillones de cuentas que tenía en el servidor catapún. * Que se le quede colgado el ordenador cuando en el Travian le iba a dar a ampliación a grado 100 de la maravilla. * Que su Dead or Alive tenga censura. * Que exista el reggaeton. * Que exista Justin Bieber * La caída de Fidel Castro. * La crisis económica * El movie maker trabado por milésima vez * Morir a causa de la punta de mi nabo (es mortal) * Cuando esta jugando al Counter Strike y va 24-0 y va a conseguir la muerte 25 y se le cuelga el ordenata ese del chino que tiene. * Su emulador de Nientiendo 64 se cuelga en intervalos de diez segundos. * Es un amateur para todos los videojuegos que existen (incluyendo cosmic family) * No poder hackear las cuentas de correo de sus enemigos * Haber tenido influenzaA(H1N1) por no usar tapabocas * Haber sido baneado de youtube * No poder hacer un youtube poop bueno * Que el windows movie meiker se cuelgue al seleccionar un clip * tener sexo con 2 putas mujeres y descubrir que eran travestis * aver destrozado mas de 1000 teclados * Aver encontrado un virus en su pc * Que lo hayan expulsado de 28 escuelas por hacer tonteras en clase. * Tener problemas para meterse al facebook * Que haya muerto Michael Jackson y que no lo haya violado * que el peje no haya llegado a ser presidente * Que Rey Mysterio haya ganado el Royal Rumble 2006 y él quería que ganara Randy Orton * No lograr pedirle un autógrafo a The Rock * Que lo hayan baneado de Habbo * No lograr timar en Habbo * Que Elba Esther no le haya regalado una Hummer * Que su ip este banneada en Frikipedia * Que digan que el Nintendo 64 es mejor que la PS3 * No lograr vengarse de John Cena * Recibir a Tunak Tunak Tun de navidad * Perder toda su experiencia en el Maplistori tras ser eliminado por Barlog * La ardilla de mirada dramática lo trae en la mira * Ser tumbado en el Bully por los nerds y luego ser pillado por los prefectos * No lograr ser el nuevo novio de Hannah Montana * Que haya sido llamado "Bastardo" por Chris Crocker * No poder jugar a los sims 2 * No poder ver al Osito Gominola * Que Kevin Jonas le haya robado el peinado a Elvis Presley * La mayoría de veces llega atrasado al colegio * Estar en un manicomio * No poder jugar al Half Life * No poder usar el Garrys Mod * Que su mamá sea judía * No poder ver a Loituma * Que Lady Gaga es hermafrodita * Que los causantes de la destrucción de las torres gemelas sean él y Osama Bin Laden * Que se haya quedado sin entradas para ver a AC/DC * Haber repetido más de 8 cursos * No lograr conseguir tickets para ir a ver Wrestlemania 25 * Haber quedado hecho cenizas por el Shoop da Whoop * Ser Rick Rolleado * Ser Trolleado * Ser trololeado * Que le aparezca un screamer en un video porno * Verse al espejo * Que lo hayan castigado sin ir al concierto de Bon Jovi * Saber que no es el friki mas grande de todo el internerd (aunque poco le falta) * Tratar de pedirle un autógrafo a Megan Fox, pero los paparazzis lo aplastaron * que lo mato un nivel 12 siendo 356 * Estrellarse en un avión por manejar drogado * Que Undertaker mantuvo su racha de 18-0 en Wrestlemania 26.Y por el motivo anterior Shawn Michaels tuvo que irse de la WWE * No poder ver a Green Day * Perder una apuesta con el Pulpo Paul * Que se descubra que el hijo de Cristiano Ronaldo es de él. * Que no sepa partir un coco. * Cuando está a punto de terminar una misión en el Wow, le sale "Has sido desconectado del servidor" * Instalar el gta IV y después de instalarlo le sale el Pantallazo azul de la muerte * El ingreso de The Nexus a la WWE * Estar castigado más de 5 meses sin poder usar el ordenador. * Que su gato sea mas inteligente que el. * Ver el video del Tio del cuarto de libra con queso y enfurecerse mucho porque él también lo quería * No poder encontrar a waldo * Que su novia sea Hatsune Miku aunque la verdad sea su prima * Que lo hayan bloqueado en Pok Espectaculos y tenga que ir a Wikidex * Hacer el Ran Ran Ru * Ser sacado a patadas del Burger King * Intentar escaparse de la escuela, pero el director se dio cuenta y se lo contó al padre del chaval. * Que le hayan quitado el copyright de sus videos de Youtube * Que Bill Gates no haya creado Microsoft, sino en realidad Justin Bieber junto con los integrantes de Tokio Hotel. * Jugar Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde para la nes * Jugar Lester the unlikely para la snes * Perder en el Happy wheels * Tiene un pésimo promedio de notas en la escuela, entre las cuales hay solamente F * Que Stephen Quire, el niño al que le cancelaron la cuenta de World of Warcraft, sea más loco y popular que él * Que lo hayan baneado de facebook y twitter for subir imágenes porno * Que no se le pare al ver porno * Ser llamado "ANALFABETO DE m%%$%A" por 4jonatica * Que Osama Bin Laden esté muerto * No poder ingresar al elenco de Jersey Shore por ser menor de edad. * No poder hacer el FUA * Que el Tano Pasman sea más popular que él. Por esa razón los dos pelearon * Que Justin Gayber haya ganado el premio al peor mejor video masculino * Que en la navidad le hayan regalado una Wii y no una Xbox 360 o PS3 * Que le hayan quitado su licencia de conductor por manejar bajo los efectos del alcohol * Que Tobi no es un buen chico y también que Haku es hombre * No poder ver todos los episodios de What Da Faq en sólo un día * Que Anonymous le haya hackeado su propia pagina creada por él * El cierre de Megaupload y la ley SOPA * Que en GTA V Online conseguir de todo, en la play de su amigo... * Que el Undertaker haya perdido 21-1 contra Brock Lesnar * Que Smite se haya llenado de Niños Ratas por culpa de Willyrex y Vegetta777 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes nazis Categoría:Haters Categoría:Villanos